Doce Horas
by ZAFIRO DE GEMINIS
Summary: La doce horas más agónicas de su existencia, aquellas que lo marcaron de nueva cuenta con el estigma de la traición, aquellas donde tanto sufrió y...lloró lágrimas de sangre... Narración de las primeras doce horas de la guerra santa contra Hades desde la perspectiva de Saga de Géminis...
1. Preámbulo

**Preámbulo.**

Athena, por fin te tengo frente a mí, tu cosmo está tan lleno de paz y armonía; siento como este me llama, siento como me llena de renovadas fuerzas, es ahora cuando puedo actuar, cuando puedo liberarme de este encierro, puedo luchar contra él y vencerle; antes que mi puño se estrelle contra ti, controlo mi cuerpo y hago lo único que puede ayudarnos a vencer a este ser; tomo a Nike y la clavo en mi abdomen, siento como mi piel se quema ante su contacto, el dolor que siento es agónico, te miro a los ojos por un momento y te pido perdón ante tu pasmada expresión, después, termino de hundir a Nike en mi abdomen, siento como mi piel cede ante su paso, caigo al suelo de rodillas y noto como mi cabello recupera su color habitual, te agachas y te aproximas a mí para evitar que cayera al suelo, no merezco nada de ti mi diosa, mis inmundas acciones y mi debilidad no merecen ser perdonadas, aun así, una vez más te pido perdón, jamás me cansaré de hacerlo, miro como asientes y me brindas aquello que tanto te pedía y que yo tanto anhelaba, pido perdón a aquel caballero de bronce que logró rescatarte mi princesa, ahora, él tiene una importante misión, estar siempre a tu lado para protegerte, como siempre lo ha hecho desde la era mitológica; la últimas fuerzas que me quedan se agotan, mis ojos se sienten tan pesados, ya es inevitable mi partida de este mundo, recibo la muerte con los brazos abiertos, nada puede ser peor que aquel infierno que viví por trece largos años, trece años donde no pude hacer nada para protegerte tal como lo marcaba mi deber como caballero; por fin, mis ojos se cierran y me hundo en ese profundo sueño del cual ya no despertaría nunca…

_**N/A: Buenoooooooooo después de siglos y siglos regreso con todo a escribir este fic *_* espero sea de su agrado que más de una lagrimita soltaré haciendo drama con el ;w;**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen por desgracia xD**_


	2. Capítulo 1- El Despertar

**NdA: No tengo perdón de Athena, el trabajo me tiene un tanto estresada y hasta ahora recuperé mi inspiración y tuve tiempo de terminar con este primer capítulo TT_TT espero les guste.**

─ "_Cursiva"_─ **.- diálogos vía cosmo.**

─ Normal─ **.- diálogos normales.**

**Disclaimer: Todos los santitos habidos y por haber pertenecen a Kurumada sensei, aunque sea que me deje a Saguita el egoísta ¬¬**

**DOCE HORAS**

**Capítulo 1.- El despertar.**

¿Qué es este cosmo tan oscuro y siniestro que me llama?, es tan imponente, divino y sobre todo poderoso; mis ojos se abren con clara sorpresa reflejada en ellos y me levanto mirando espantado los alrededores, lo único que logro visualizar son tumbas lo cual significa que estoy en el cementerio del Santuario pero, ¿cómo es posible que esté vivo?, me miro las manos aun creyendo que se trata de algún espejismo o ilusión y continúo con mi inspección a mí mismo ensimismado hasta que reparo en que no soy el único que está aquí, estas presencias que percibo, no puede ser, levanto la mirada y observo de nueva cuenta los alrededores, todo se encontraba tan oscuro, el manto nocturno cubría el cielo iluminado tenuemente por aquellas estrellas que formaban nuestras constelaciones guardianas ya que la luna se encontraba oculta entre oscuros nubarrones y el silencio era tan sepulcral en esta apartada zona que con mucha facilidad se lograba escuchar el susurrar de la suave brisa que soplaba, muy cerca de mí se encuentran varias siluetas, alcanzo a distinguir a Deathmask, a Camus, Shura y Afrodita, ¿qué es lo que está pasando?, todos nosotros morimos en la batalla de las doce casas. Ellos me miran de igual forma pasmados unos más que otros, aparte de nosotros hay otro grupo de caballeros más alejados de nuestra posición, ellos también deberían estar muertos, son los caballeros de plata.

Noto como Camus observa fijamente determinado punto, por mera curiosidad dirijo mi vista hacia la misma dirección que él; de espaldas a nosotros, hay un hombre con una larga cabellera de un tono entre amarillento y verdoso, concentrándome más, noto la familiaridad de aquel cosmo y mis ojos se abren de forma desmesurada, imposible, ¿tú también has vuelto?, siento como el aire fresco eriza cada rincón de mi cuerpo, acaso, ¿es una señal de que algo malo va a ocurrir? O, ¿solo se trata de una paranoia mía? Con solo verte recuerdos del pasado inundan mi mente, aquellos recuerdos de la infancia que viví a tu lado junto a Kanon, aquellos que tanto he atesorado, pero, una duda más invade mi mente, ¿qué significa esa apariencia llena de rebosante juventud?

Aquella presencia que me llamaba se sintió con mucho más fuerza a nuestro alrededor e hizo aparición justo frente a ti, noté como te quedabas quieto y no te intimidabas ante aquella oscura silueta, es como si la conocieras desde antes; por instinto, di un paso hacia adelante y luego otro y otro; mirando de reojo, noté como los demás me seguían, de forma insegura, detuvimos nuestro andar quedando justo detrás tuyo, nos observaste brevemente y pudimos escucharte en nuestra mente de forma clara y fugaz ─_"solo observen y no digan ni hagan nada, confíen en mí"_ ─ la comunicación vía cosmo se esfumó rápidamente y todos guardamos prudencia, sé que los caballeros de plata desconocían completamente quién eras, solo nosotros, los caballeros dorados lo sabíamos, aun así, siguieron nuestro ejemplo y no mencionaron palabra alguna.

─ Ha llegado la hora de comenzar con el interminable ciclo de esta Guerra Santa que se ha librado desde la era del mito ─ todos los presentes escuchamos aquella fría y siniestra voz que por primera vez se dejó escuchar ─ pero esta vez, yo, Hades, Rey del Inframundo, me alzaré con la victoria por encima de Athena ─ todos quedamos pasmados al enterarnos de quien se trataba realmente ese misterioso ser, todo comenzaba a cobrar sentido en mi mente, él nos había revivido pero, ¿por qué? ─ Antiguos caballeros de Athena que murieron en batalla, luchen contra su diosa y tráiganme su cabeza en doce horas, a cambio de ello, les otorgaré la vida eterna ─ aquellas palabras sonaron tan lejanas y difusas, era como si mi mente se negara a comprenderlas siquiera pero, el mensaje era claro, apreté los puños con furia conteniendo mi ira, ¿cómo se atrevía a pedirnos tal cosa?, te miré de reojo pero tu expresión no mostraba emoción alguna, a pesar de lo que habíamos escuchado te mantuviste impasible y sereno, diste un paso al frente mirando sin temor alguno a Hades y lo que dijiste me heló por completo la sangre.

─ Atravesaremos las doce casas y llegaremos al templo de Athena para tomar su vida acabando con aquellos que se interpongan en nuestro camino en nombre suyo señor Hades ─ la escalofriante risa del rey de los muertos retumbó en el cementerio y antes de desaparecer habló por última vez.

─ Que así sea mis espectros ─ con su poder envolvió nuestros cuerpos y estos fueron cubiertos por el frío metal de unas armaduras tan oscuras como la misma noche, y además, eran tan similares a nuestras antiguas armaduras ─ estas sapuris fueron creadas a imagen y semejanza de aquellas que portaran en vida, recuerden que solo tienen doce horas, si cumplen su misión, podrán disfrutar de la vida eterna en mi reinado sobre la Tierra ─ nos dio la espalda y noté como te miró de reojo ─ esta vez no serán cometidos los mismos errores que en la anterior Guerra Santa, mi despertar en esta ocasión es completo, solo necesito tomar el cuerpo de la persona más pura de esta era que se encuentra entre sus filas de fieles caballeros ─ sin más, desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno y vi como apretabas con fuerza los puños, ahora que recuerdo, tú fuiste uno de los dos supervivientes de aquella terrible y sangrienta batalla junto al Antiguo Maestro pero, ¿cómo es posible que la reencarnación de Hades sea uno de los nuestros?. Salí de mis cavilaciones cuando te diste la vuelta y nos enfrentaste a todos; por primera vez en trece largos años, tu mirada rosácea se conectaba de nuevo con la mía y sin reproche alguno en ella por mis acciones del pasado, internamente agradecí por ello ya que una cosa que no soporto es ver la decepción pintada en tu rostro por causa mía, enfundado en aquella armadura oscura te encaminaste hacia nosotros para revelarnos tus verdaderas intenciones.

─ Caballeros, una nueva Guerra Santa comienza, Hades, Rey del Inframundo, atacará este Santuario en compañía de sus espectros para acabar con la vida de Athena y así, adueñarse del mundo y acabar con todo rastro de vida en él ─ todos escuchamos atentamente cada palabra que salía de tu boca, aguardé a que continuaras sin mostrar emoción alguna en mi semblante que dejara entrever la ansiedad que sentía en aquellos momentos ─ debemos atravesar los doce templos en menos de doce horas y llegar junto a nuestra diosa, es indispensable que ella conozca el secreto para alzarse con la victoria en esta Guerra Santa ─ hiciste una breve pausa y una sonrisa diminuta se dibujó en mi rostro de forma involuntaria, lo sabía, tú de entre todos nosotros jamás te convertirías en un traidor, tu mirada se conectó con la mía por unos breves instantes, ¿qué es lo que me pides?, antes que pudiera seguir escrutando tu mirada, tu voz se dejó escuchar nuevamente ─ los caballeros dorados que quedan con vida no deben sospechar de nuestras verdaderas intenciones, a partir de ahora seremos vigilados por Hades y si estas son descubiertas, él acabará con nuestras efímeras vidas inmediatamente y no podré darle el mensaje a Athena, deberán fingir ser traidores y de ser necesario, acabar con la vida de los caballeros que custodian el Santuario ─ noté como Camus se tensó levemente, ahora que recuerdo, Milo de Escorpión había sido su amigo más cercano desde que eran unos niños, esto no sería fácil para el antiguo guardián del onceavo templo, Shura se mantuvo impasible ante tus órdenes, no era la primera vez que se le ordenaba asesinar a alguno de sus compañeros de armas, sé que a lo largo de los años ha cargado con el peso del asesinato de Aioros, quien antes, era su mejor amigo, por su parte, Deathmask y Afrodita intercambiaron miradas y en ellas pude notar un cambio muy radical, ambos estaban llenos de determinación, al parecer, en esta ocasión, lucharían del lado de nuestra diosa, como siempre debió haber sido; te miré de nueva cuenta y me dirigiste otra vez aquella mirada llena de súplica, por fin entendí lo que me pedías, querías que fuera su guía y su soporte en esta difícil y cruel batalla, asentí levemente dándote a entender que había comprendido lo que me pedías, eso, era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de todo el daño que causé durante trece largos años, a los caballeros de plata los mandaste a diferentes partes del mundo mientras que nosotros, emprendimos una caminata silenciosa para dirigirnos hacia la primera casa zodiacal, Aries.

Al llegar a la entrada de las doce casas nos recordaste que tan solo contábamos con doce horas para cumplir nuestra misión, todos nos cubrimos con oscuras capas y te encaminaste junto a Afrodita y Deathmask hacia el primer templo, del cual, alguna vez fuiste su guardián y donde ahora, te esperaba tu alumno y heredero, el carnero dorado Mu de Aries. Shura, Camus y yo nos dispersamos en los alrededores del primer templo, ocultamos nuestros cosmos para que Mu no se percatara de nuestra presencia y desde mi posición, observaba atentamente tu actuar, no habías perdido aquel porte de antaño que imponía respeto y provocaba admiración hacia tu persona; encendiste de forma discreta tu cosmo, solo lo suficiente para hacer notar tu presencia y Mu, no tardó en salir a tu encuentro, al parecer no se había percatado quien eras.

─ Alto ahí, si no te detienes me veré en la necesidad de acabar con tu vida ─ apenas logré escuchar lo que Mu dijo cuando salió de Aries corroborando que ignoraba quien eras en realidad ─ nadie puede cruzar por este Primer Templo, identifícate ─ la suave brisa removía los cabellos de Mu que estaban atados en una coleta, ninguno de nosotros lo hemos visto luchar, más sin embargo, siendo alumno tuyo no dudo de su gran poder, siempre tan calmo y pacífico pero esta vez será diferente, ya que si vacila le costará la vida.

─ ¿Acaso no me reconoces Mu? ─ le susurraste de forma apenas audible incrementando un poco tu cosmo, vi como tu pupilo se quedó estático y retrocedió un par de pasos incrédulo ante lo que estaba sucediendo.

─ Imposible, tú deberías estar muerto ─ la sorpresa en el ariano era palpable en su expresión desencajada.

─ Deberías mostrar más respeto frente a mí ─ caminaste y quedaste por un breve instante frente a él para después rebasarlo y quedar a sus espaldas ─ arrodíllate ─ le ordenaste con voz firme; por mi parte, notaba lo mucho que estabas sufriendo, lo que menos querías es que ellos dieran sus vidas de esta manera pero, no teníamos más alternativas. Mu se arrodilló tal como se lo indicaste manteniendo la cabeza gacha ─ tengo una orden para ti, tráeme la cabeza de Athena en menos de doce horas ─ me sorprendió que le ordenaras a Mu tal cosa, ¿acaso lo estabas poniendo a prueba? ─ sabes que no puedes desobedecerme Mu de Aries ─ él se quedó estático y horrorizado en su lugar por un breve instante para después levantarse y enfrentarte tal como lo haría un caballero de Athena.

─ ¿Me pides que mate a la diosa a la cual debemos proteger? ─ Su expresión dejaba entrever el dolor que tu actuar causaba en él pero, no tuvo tiempo de replicar más ya que Deathmask y Afrodita hicieron notar su presencia dejándolo más aturdido de lo que ya se encontraba pero manteniéndose aún escondidos entre las sombras que los pilares proyectaban. En mi mente pude escuchar claramente la voz del mago del agua y el hielo.

─ "_¿Es prudente confiar en ellos?"_ ─ dejó entrever su duda la cual es bien fundada debido a los anteriores actos de ese par.

─ "_Yo no puedo confiar en ellos así de la noche a la mañana"_ ─ en el tono de voz de Shura pude notar cierta rabia y rencor hacia ellos, dejando escuchar un pesado suspiro les respondí mediante mi cosmo.

─ "_Pude notar un cambio en ellos, no son las mismas personas que me fueron fieles durante trece años"_ ─ dije con amargura al recordar aquellos días, y la forma en la que Shura hablaba de ellos dolía, a pesar de haber sido solo el recipiente de Ares fueron mis manos las que se mancharon de sangre y…traición ─ _"quiero darles el beneficio de la duda"_ ─ terminé de decir, de pronto alcancé a escuchar la voz de Deathmask y miré en dirección a ellos.

─ Deja de titubear y cumple con lo que el maestro ordena ─ se dejó escuchar la fría voz del antiguo caballero de cáncer el cual aún estaba cubierto por aquella capa negra, de forma inconsciente apreté con fuerza los puños recordando el actuar de este caballero, ¿realmente esta vez lucharía por la causa por la cual debió luchar desde un principio?

─ Es mejor que no opongas resistencia caballero Mu ─ habló con voz calma Afrodita mientras algunos pétalos se dejaban ver impregnando el ambiente con su dulce aroma; los observé a ambos de forma detenida y su mirar realmente era diferente al de antaño, quiero creer en ellos pero solo su actuar me demostrará si realmente han decidido cambiar.

─ ¿Ustedes también? ─ preguntó Mu con la voz casi rota, esta noche será la más dolorosa que nos toque vivir y para ti Mu, apenas comenzaba ─ ¿Por qué están aquí, acaso son almas errantes que siguen vagando entre un mundo y otro? ─ continuó interrogando Mu con la expresión desencajada.

─ ¿Almas errantes dices? ─ le preguntó Deathmask con sarcasmo ─ nosotros ahora servimos a Hades, dios del inframundo el cual nos ha otorgado una nueva vida ─ en aquel instante ambos caballeros se liberaron de las oscuras capas que los cubrían dejando a la vista las sapuris que ahora cubrían sus cuerpos en lugar de las armaduras doradas.

─ ¿Han dicho Hades? ─ Mu se había quedado boquiabierto ante tal revelación, a lo lejos vi las siluetas de Camus y Shura que de igual forma observaban lo que ocurría, el caballero de la primera casa analizaba a Afrodita y Deathmask tal vez queriendo creer que lo que escuchaba era falso ─ Caballeros como ustedes que han decidido traicionar a Athena no merecen portar esas armaduras doradas ─ decepción y enojo, eso era lo que el rostro de Mu reflejaba al igual que su voz ─ un momento, esas no son las armaduras doradas, su brillo es tan oscuro como la misma noche ─ por fin había reparado en que no llevaban las armaduras doradas.

─ Así es Mu ─ le dijo Deathmask con desdén ─ estas son las armaduras del inframundo, las sapuris ─ terminó por revelarle.

─ Estas armaduras nos las otorgó el señor Hades al jurarle lealtad ─ habló de nuevo Afrodita mientras ambos caballeros se aproximaban de forma amenazante hacia Mu que se mantenía en guardia.

─ Ellos vienen conmigo Mu, apártate y déjalos pasar ─ vi como el caballero se tensaba ante tu orden cosa que fue aprovechada por Deathmask para asestarle un golpe en el abdomen, más sin embargo, la determinación se reflejaba en el mirar del guardián del primer templo que encendía su cosmo de forma amenazante como nunca antes lo había hecho debido pacífica naturaleza.

─ Nunca podría desobedecer una orden tuya u oponerme a ti pero, por encima de ello, está mi deber como caballero de Athena, ellos ¡no cruzarán con vida este templo! ─ ese fue el grito de guerra del carnero dorado Mu de Aries, sé que en estos momentos haz de sentirte orgulloso de tu pupilo, un digno y honorable caballero al servicio de nuestra diosa.

─ ¡Sekishiki Mei Kai Ha! ─ Deathmask se lanzó al ataque contra Mu quien se colocó a la entrada de su templo para protegerlo con su cosmo encendido, el ataque de Deathmask rebotó contra una pared invisible regresándole el ataque que lo golpeó duramente mandándolo al suelo.

─ Cristal Wall ─ escuché susurrar a Mu ─ esta pared de cristal reflejará todos los ataques provocando que sus técnicas se les sean regresadas, es inútil que peleen, solo se lastimarán a ustedes mismos ─ les explicó Mu, mientras Deathmask se incorporaba con dificultad y gesto rabioso en su rostro.

─ Déjame esto a mí y a mis rosas ─ intervino Afrodita muy confiado sosteniendo una rosa roja entre sus dedos ─ ¡Piranha Rose! ─ varias rosas negras salieron disparadas como proyectiles directamente hacia Mu quien se mantenía concentrado, estas, detuvieron su trayectoria frente al muro y regresaron hacia Afrodita atravesándolo sin piedad alguna a pesar de llevar puesta la sapuri otorgada por Hades.

─ Mu, detente ya ─ te escuché intervenir ya que a este paso, esos dos regresarían demasiado pronto al reino de la muerte ─ te he dicho que ellos están cumpliendo mis órdenes, atacarlos a ellos es como atacarme a mí, retira el muro ahora ─ Mu se mantuvo inmóvil sin retirar el muro, encendiste tu cosmo de forma amenazante y enviaste un ataque telequinético lo suficientemente fuerte para destruir su técnica ─ Deathmask, Afrodita; váyanse ahora, Mu no podrá oponerse a mi ─ ambos asintieron y se encaminaron hacia Mu que se mantuvo inmóvil en su lugar, Deathmask se adelantó y comenzó a golpear a Mu de forma repetida, para este momento ya me encontraba apretando las manos de forma dolorosa, con un último golpe Deathmask arrastró varios metros a Mu quien se mantenía en pie con el rostro golpeado, te miré de reojo pero no había nada que delatara cómo te sentías al ver de esa forma a tu querido alumno.

─ Ya se los dije, no permitiré que ustedes crucen por este Templo, aunque eso signifique desafiar las órdenes del maestro ─ el dolor en tu semblante era tan palpable Mu ─ y por ello, daré a cambio mi vida ─ en tu cosmo dejaste entrever por un instante el respingo que te dio escuchar a Mu, ambos estaban sufriendo y nosotros estábamos dispuestos a sacrificarlo todo, incluso a quienes guardamos aprecio, alcé por un momento la vista hacia el cielo nocturno analizando el firmamento más sin embargo, aquel joven e incontenible cosmo se dejó sentir provocando que regresara mi mirada hacia el campo de batalla.

─ ¡Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken! ─ Los meteoros golpearon a Deathmask alejándolo de Mu, a lo lejos, apareciste cargando la caja de tu armadura ─ Mu, ¿cómo es posible que te hayan golpeado así? ─ preguntaste con preocupación al ver el estado en el que se encontraba y buscaste con la mirada a aquellos que habían provocado tal daño en el ariano ─ ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ─ preguntaste de forma enérgica sin reconocerlos aún y cuando lo hiciste, se dibujó en tu rostro una mueca de horror ─ Deathmask, Afrodita; ¿Pero cómo?, ustedes murieron en la batalla de las doce casas ─ ambos caballeros te miraban con burla y estaban dispuestos a responderte no exactamente con palabras más sin embargo Mu se les adelantó.

─ Han sido revividos por aquel que gobierna el inframundo, Hades ─ fue la corta contestación que Mu le dio a Seiya, caballero de bronce de Pegaso.

─ ¿Hades dices? ─ Seiya miraba a Mu de forma insistente en busca de más respuestas.

─ Así es Seiya, Hades es el verdadero rival de Athena, el enemigo al cual debe enfrentar en esta era, debido a su despertar es que Athena ha bajado a la Tierra ─ explicaba Mu ─ cada doscientos años nuestra diosa reencarna para enfrentarlo ya que lo que él busca es adueñarse de la Tierra y acabar con todo rastro de vida en ella dejando al planeta entero sumido en la oscuridad.

─ Entonces, la batalla contra Poseidón… ─ fruncí el ceño al escuchar a Seiya, ¿acaso Poseidón había despertado en esta era?, ¿habían peleado contra ese dios?, ¿qué es lo que había pasado durante ese tiempo que estuvimos muertos?, de pronto, un vago recuerdo asaltó mi mente, la imagen de Kanon vistiendo la escama del Dragón Marino mientras yo me encontraba frente a él encerrado en mi propia mente, cuando Ares gobernaba mi cuerpo a su voluntad, ¿acaso él provocó esa batalla que Seiya ha mencionado?

─ "_¿Poseidón?"_ ─ era Shura quien cuestionaba mediante el uso de su cosmo, realmente ninguno de nosotros esperaba el despertar de ese dios.

─ "_Al parecer muchas cosas sucedieron en nuestra ausencia"_ ─ dijo Camus con un halo de preocupación, ahora que recuerdo el caballero de Cisne era discípulo suyo. No fui capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna ante sus inquietudes, una y otra vez la imagen de Kanon vistiendo esa escama venía a mi mente, moví la cabeza intentando espantar esos pensamientos, no era el momento más apropiado para preocuparme por eso.

─ El despertar de Poseidón no debió haber ocurrido Seiya ─ Mu lo miraba fijamente, había tantas cosas que quería preguntar, que necesitaba saber pero, de lo que estaba seguro, era que esas respuestas no me agradarían en lo absoluto y más si Kanon se encontraba en medio de todo ─ es mejor que te retires, por órdenes de Athena ustedes no deben intervenir en esta Guerra Santa, y si lo hacen, nosotros mismos acabaremos con sus vidas ─ vi como Seiya se quedaba pasmado y boquiabierto ante la orden que Mu le estaba dando, el proceder de Athena era el adecuado, ellos siendo tan jóvenes y con un futuro prometedor no debían sacrificar sus vidas en esta guerra, ya suficiente dolor habían vivido, además, no podíamos permitir que caballeros tan fuertes como ellos murieran, en esta batalla todos los caballeros dorados moriremos y Athena se quedaría desprotegida si ellos pierden sus valiosas vidas.

─ Pero Mu, yo también soy un caballero de Athena, mi deber es luchar a su lado y eso es lo que haré ─ lo vi lleno de valor buscando con la mirada al de cáncer para enfrentarlo─ vamos Deathmask levántate y pelea ─ el otro no lo dudó y atacó con furia a Seiya, ambos se enfrascaron tanto en su batalla olvidando a todos los presentes.

─ Mejor deja de lloriquear chiquillo ─ dijo Deathmask golpeando duramente a Seiya ─ entiende que no son más que unos inútiles y que Athena no los necesita, te mataré para que dejes de lamentarte ─ Seiya atajó el golpe que Deathmask estaba por propinarle y se libró de él por unos instantes, lo cual aprovechó para colocarse su armadura, realmente me sorprendió el estado tan deplorable en el que se encontraba, eso solo era prueba de que la batalla a la que se enfrentaron había sido terrible, fue la risa de Deathmask lo que me sacó de mis cavilaciones y voltee a verlo con enfado ─ ¿Acaso crees que con tu armadura en ese estado podrás hacer algo contra mí? ─ preguntó burlonamente.

─ Pues déjame recordarte que un chiquillo como yo fue el que te mandó al mundo de los muertos, no me subestimes Deathmask ─ sonreí, después de mucho tiempo una sonrisa traviesa e involuntaria se dibujó en mi semblante, Seiya había tocado un punto sensible en el de cáncer que no podía hacer nada ante la veracidad de sus palabras, lo noté furioso preparando su ataque más poderoso mientras Seiya hacía lo propio, lo que ninguno de nosotros esperó era que Mu interviniera en aquella batalla paralizando a Pegaso que cayó al suelo. De forma peligrosa y amenazante, Mu encendió su cosmo preparando su ataque hacia Seiya.

─ Detente ya Seiya ─ escuché decir a Mu con voz calma y serena ─ te advertí que no debías intervenir en esta Guerra Santa y por ello pagarás con la muerte ─ un escalofrío me recorrió al ver como Mu no pensaba detenerse, ¿acaso sería capaz de?...

─ Pero Mu, ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo? ─ cuestionó Seiya ante el actuar del caballero de Aries más sin embargo, fue Deathmask quien contestó.

─ Él tiene una misión que cumplir, gracias a este hombre que nos acompaña, Mu no puede hacer más que obedecer y traernos la cabeza de Athena en menos de doce horas ─ observé como Seiya abría los ojos de forma desmesurada incrédulo ante lo que Deathmask acababa de decirle.

─ Mentira, Mu sería incapaz de hacer algo así, ¿quién es ese hombre? ─ lo escuché gritar mientras Deathmask se aproximaba hacia él preparando su ataque más sin embargo, Mu no le permitió actuar y con un movimiento de mano lo mandó por los aires provocando que se estrellara en una derruida columna.

─ Yo me haré cargo de Seiya, no te metas en esto ─ fue lo único que dijo Mu mientras iluminaba los alrededores con su cosmo dorado ─ descansa en paz Seiya de Pegaso, ¡Starlight Extinction! ─ La técnica de Mu me cegó por un breve instante, halos de luz se arremolinaron alrededor de Seiya y su cuerpo comenzó a desvanecerse hasta que no quedó rastro alguno de él, ¿Mu realmente lo había matado?, no sentía su cosmo. Deathmask y Afrodita se miraban asombrados y asustados del inmenso poder que Mu demostró tener, ninguno de ellos imaginaba el alcance del poder del guardián de la primera casa.

─ Ha desaparecido ─ fue lo único que Deathmask atinó a decir ─ no hay rastro de Seiya ─ Vi como Shion se movía con calma hacia Mu y lo miraba de frente tal vez analizando la situación.

─ ¿A dónde has mandado a Pegaso, Mu? ─ preguntaste provocando que las miradas de Deathmask y Afrodita se posaran sobre ti, Mu se notaba tenso y nervioso, así que, lo teletransportó.

─ El único lugar al que se puede ir después de recibir la Starlight Extinction es el mundo de los muertos, tú mejor que nadie debería saber eso ─ contestó Mu tratando de mantener a flote su mentira.

─ Bueno, no importa que un niño de bronce esté vivo o muerto, no hará gran diferencia en esta Guerra Santa ─ no sabes cuan equivocado estás Shion, esos chicos, son capaces de realizar milagros. Mu se relajó visiblemente al escuchar a Shion, él no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer las proezas que estos jóvenes caballeros de bronce habían logrado ─ Afrodita, Deathmask, vayan por la cabeza de Athena ahora ─ ambos caballeros asintieron ante tu orden y se encaminaron hacia el primer templo de nueva cuenta para poder pasar a través de el más sin embargo, Mu se adentró con rapidez a Aries para atacar los y expulsarlos del templo del carnero dorado, tanto Afrodita como Deathmask cayeron con dureza al piso ─ ¿Acaso aún no lo comprendes Mu?, enfrentarte a ellos es enfrentarme a mi ─ Mu salió de nueva cuenta a la entrada del templo de Aries enfrentando su destino como el caballero dorado que es.

─ Les he dicho que mi misión es proteger a la diosa Athena, no dejaré que ninguno de ustedes pase por este templo, aunque me cueste la vida revelarme contra ti lo haré porque ese es mi deber como caballero ─ el poderoso cosmo de Mu se hizo presente iluminando los alrededores, realmente era un digno sucesor de tu armadura ─ Deathmask, Afrodita, jamás podré perdonarlos, los regresaré al mundo de los muertos con mis propias manos ─ de forma imperceptible te encontrabas susurrando unas palabras imposibles de escuchar desde donde me encontraba, sé que te encuentras orgulloso de Mu, haz forjado a un poderoso guerrero ─ no permitiré que ustedes siervos de Hades crucen este templo con sus corrompidas almas ─ Cáncer y Piscis prepararon sus ataques contra Mu.

─ ¡Sekishiki Mei Kai Ha! ─ lanzó su técnica al parecer por última vez Deathmask.

─ ¡Bloody Rose! ─ fue el ataque que Afrodita se decidió a lanzar contra Mu.

─ Huyan, Afrodita, Deathmask ─ fue lo único que alcanzaste a decir antes que Mu lanzara su ataque.

─ ¡Starlight Extinction! ─ el ataque de tu discípulo sobrepasó al de ambos caballeros con facilidad, un gran estruendo se dejó escuchar mientras la técnica impactaba sin piedad a los que Mu creía enemigos. Antes que ambos dejaran este mundo pude escucharlos en su agonía, estoy seguro que Camus y Shura también pudieron escuchar su último aliento.

─ "_Este es el poder del carnero dorado, no lo subestimen como nosotros"_ ─ fue lo único que dijo Deathmask antes que su cosmo se apagara por completo.

─ "_No tenemos derecho de pelear junto a ustedes por todos los actos atroces que cometimos en el pasado pero por favor, protejan a Athena y este mundo como nosotros no pudimos…"_ ─ la comunicación se vio interrumpido cuando el cosmo de Afrodita se terminó de extinguir al igual que el resplandor dorado de la técnica de Mu, su muerte no ha sido en vano caballeros, ahora, gracias a ustedes sabemos del poder de Mu y como enfrentarnos a él.

─ Deathmask, Afrodita, ahora van de regreso al mundo de los muertos ─ fue lo que Mu dijo después de haber acabado con la vida de sus enemigos, poco a poco comencé a caminar en dirección al templo de Aries aún sin revelar mi presencia ─ no descansaré hasta acabar con los ciento ocho espectros de Hades.

─ Mu, no solo se trata de los ciento ocho espectros de Hades, Deathmask y Afrodita no son los únicos que han regresado del reino de la muerte ─ al escucharte comprendí que había llegado la hora de revelar nuestras presencias.

─ "_Shura, Camus, ha llegado el momento de actuar, no titubeen nobles caballeros fieles a Athena, recuerden que todas nuestras acciones son para llevar a nuestra diosa por el camino de la victoria" _─ de forma leve ambos caballeros encendieron su cosmo haciéndose notar, después de esta noche seremos tachados como unos traidores hacia la diosa, aún así, no debemos permitir que Hades se dé cuenta de nuestras intenciones, no aún.

─ ¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo? ─ preguntó Mu asombrado y temeroso de conocer la respuesta, más nuestros cosmos ardientes fueron los que contestaron a su pregunta ─ estos cosmos…los conozco ─ tu palidez es tan notoria como tu asombro Mu de Aries, noté como Shura hizo acto de presencia frente a ti y Camus hizo aparición en lo alto de una columna desprendiendo su característico aire frío a su alrededor; fue a tu lado derecho que me dejé ver saliendo por fin de entre las sombras, los tres estábamos cubiertos por las mismas capas que usaran antes Deathmask y Afrodita, poco a poco los tres no fuimos acercando hacia ti ─ ustedes también, ¿acaso han aceptado unirse a Hades también y han venido por la cabeza de Athena? ─ Shura fue el primero en desprenderse de la oscura capa que traía encima suyo con un corte de espada ─ Shura de Capricornio ─ dijo Mu mientras observaba hacia Camus que estaba haciendo uso de su aire frío para congelar el suelo alrededor de Mu, al igual que su capa que se despedazó dejando ver por fin su rostro ─ Camus de Acuario ─ terminé de acortar la distancia que nos separaba mientras mi cosmo me envolvía formando una hermosa galaxia a mi alrededor, poco a poco la capa que me cubría se fue disolviendo quedando por fin los tres frente a frente ─ Saga de Géminis ─ susurraste mi nombre de forma tan dolida al ver en lo que nos habíamos convertido.

Esto apenas era el comienzo de nuestro tortuoso recorrido por las doce casas, tal como lo hicieron los caballeros de bronce hace un tiempo, y sin que ustedes, los caballeros dorados que quedan con vida lo sepan, luchando por la misma causa que ellos, por Athena.

**NdA Finales:** **como podrán notar este fic es la saga de Hades desde la perspectiva de Saga, desde hace tiempo que quería hacerlo pero apenas hasta ahora tuve la oportunidad, prometo tratar de actualizar lo más pronto posible, comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, todo es bienvenido, me dejan sus reviews para saber sus opiniones? Así sabré si mi fic les gusta :D nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**

**Zafiro de Géminis.**


End file.
